


Not Good Enough

by irish_gold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Breakup, M/M, past!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_gold/pseuds/irish_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though I gave you my heart you still managed to rip it into pieces with a single word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt- Can you do a Niam or Narry one-shot based off of "i'm not good enough"
> 
> enjoy! xx.

_**_** _

_**_** _

_**_** _

_Niall closed his eyes momentarily then opened them, tears stained his pale white cheeks._

_He replayed that moment on and on only hoping that it was just a night terror._

_Oh but he was wrong._

_As the sobs got harder Niall felt someone wrap their arms around him, making sure to protect him from the cruel world._

_“I’m not good enough for him!” Niall whispered into the other lad’s chest._

_**_** _

_**_** _

_**_** _

When Liam and Danielle broke off their relationship Niall was the one who helped Liam through it all.

Niall would pull him out of his room and into the shower, he would make him breakfast and made sure he ate. 

While everyone else gave up on Liam Niall was there for him, cheering him on! He was there for him since they had become a band!

Of course after a few weeks of Liam being single he found himself craving the younger boy.

He always wanted to be right next to Niall, he wanted to touch him in any way!

When he looked up and met blue eyes butterflies would flutter inside his stomach.

And after weeks of watching the younger Irish boy from afar Liam announced it.

He told him about his ‘crush’ on Niall- no it was more than a crush.

He expected to be rejected but instead he was pulled in and his lips crashed on to Niall’s chapped ones.

And for once Liam felt  _right._

That’s how they Niall ended up like this broken and useless.

_**_** _

_**_** _

_**_** _

Now Liam and Niall’s relationship was kept a secret only the boys, Paul,  Josh, Sandy, Dan, and Jon knew about them being together. And honestly they accepted them.

Harry though seemed to take it horribly, he seemed to glare at Liam whenever he wrapped his arms around Niall.

There was something about seeing Niall with another person that made him mad.

Niall entered the big car and slid into his seat awaiting for the rest to come in so they would finally get to their hotel.

The sounds of screaming sent shivers through his body, the way the fans  chanted their names sent a smile to his pale face.

As the boys all piled in Liam’s hands found Niall, and that’s how they sat, with Niall in Liam’s arms and his arms wrapped around the other.

The car was never silent so after a second of silence the sound of laughter and cackling echoed through the car doors.

He listened closely to Louis retelling a story about his childhood that sent the rest into laughter, even Paul laughed along.

That day seemed perfect, but in reality all would come crashing down for Niall.

They drove through the busy streets of NYC till they got to their hotel.

_**_** _

_**_** _

_**_** _

“OK boys! Your rooms are ready, Li you’re rooming with Zayn, Niall and Harry! Louis you get your own room!” Paul said and gave the boys their keys.

Niall was a little disappointed that he wasn’t going to be with Liam but he was happy it was Harry and not Louis.

Louis would always talk in his sleep keeping Niall up all night (no pun intended)

They all got settled in their rooms after a few hours they all went out to eat.

“Can you believe it! In only e few days we’ll be singing at Madison Square Garden!” Niall said his heard beating with excitement.

They all agreed taking long swigs from their beers.

In that moment they were happy, Niall was happy but something seemed off. When he tried kissing Liam he would turn away.

When he tried to talk to Liam he would ignore him.

When Niall tried making eye contact with him Liam would look away.

It was as if he were mad or disgusted by the Irish lad.

Niall couldn’t help but notice all of these things and little by little he became crossed.

_**_** _

_**_** _

_**_** _

The days passed and Liam seemed to distance himself from the rest of the band- no not all of them just Niall.

At night he wouldn’t sneak into Niall and Harry’s room to cuddle with him. He wouldn’t text Niall back when t was late at night.

But what caught Niall’s attention the most was not the way that Liam had gone from close to separated but the news that he quickly learned from Twitter, Danielle was in NYC.

He couldn’t help but feel that her being here had something to with Liam.

That night, with only two days left till their concert at MSG Liam had decided to talk to Niall.

He was laying in his bed scrolling through Twitter with Harry drowning on and on about how much he couldn’t wait to play at MSG.

Liam walked into the room without knocking, “Hey Niall.” His voice was flat and no emotion came through.

Niall almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Liam. He sat up quickly abandoning his phone and Harry.

“H-Hey Li.”

“Can I talk to you… In private?” His eyes trailed to Harry who sighed and walked out of the room.

“What’s up?” Niall asked more nervous then the start.

Liam bit his lip and hesitated before sitting next to Niall on the bed, he cleaned his sweaty palms before speaking.

“Niall… I’m sorry.” Liam blurted out, Niall felt confused as to why he was apologizing he didn’t say anything instead he let Liam speak.

“I-I’m dating Danielle again.” 

“What?”

“We were talking a few days ago and I told her how much I missed her and-and… She said she missed me too! We met up and started talking and one thing led to another… That’s why I’ve been ignoring you-” Niall cut Liam off.

“You had  _sex_ with her?” Niall said unbelievably his blue eyes were wide and his face had gone completely pale.

Liam just nodded his head and looked at the ground.

There was a silence between them before Liam heard a loud bang! He looked up to see Niall punching the wall.

“Look Niall, I’m so sorry-“

“Your sorry? You really think sorry’s going to cut it. Do you really think saying sorry will mean I’ll take you back?” The silence that soon engulfed the room was tense.

And Niall realized the reason why Liam was here. “You didn’t come here to tell me you slept with her, did you?” Liam shook his head.

Tears formed in Niall’s blue eyes and he frowned. “Get out.” 

Liam obeyed and in less then ten seconds he was out of the room closing the door behind him.

A small sob escape Niall’s lips and that was all it took for him to go out of control.

He punched the wall through everything on the floor before he fell on the ground and curled into a ball his sobs being heard everywhere.

_**_** _

_**_** _

_**_** _

And that’s how Harry found him two hours late, the tiny Irish boy was curled into a ball and his face was red and blotchy.

His eyes were red and puffy, Harry rushed to the boy’s aid ignoring the furniture on the floor and the dent in the wall.

He pulled Niall into his arms without hesitating e didn’t need to ask to know what happened.

He whispered words of condolences but meant nothing to Niall.

He soothed the boy but was no use because Niall kept on crying.

“i’m not good enough for him harry!” Niall muttered into Harry’s chest.

“That’s why he cheated on me! Because I’m ugly and s-she’s beautiful and tall and-and just perfect! Why could I ever believe he would love me-” Niall was cut off by Harry’s lips.

He pushed Niall to the wall and put his arms around his waist his lips moved in sync with Niall’s.

A slight moan escaped Niall’s lips, “You are perfect _to me._ ” Harry whispered into Niall’s mouth

_**_** _

_**_** _

_**_** _


End file.
